


The New and Evil Beginning

by SeptiplierQueen



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Danti - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptiplierQueen/pseuds/SeptiplierQueen
Summary: I don't remember who I am, but I knew my friends. For some reason I felt like if I looked at myself I would remember who I am.





	

Dark had told me that Mark was doing a Livestream for no reason, he didn't even tell anyone. During the Livestream, one of his friends came into Marks room and he just killed them, for no reason. Dark told me we had to kill him as soon as possible. I said no, I couldn't do that, he's my friend. Dark said he would do it himself, I told him not to, I agree Mark was acting extremely weird, he did kill a person live in front of people. I told him we should help Mark and bring him to a doctor. He told me that it's not going to help him, and the best thing to do is kill Mark. I started to get upset yet angry at the same time. I yelled at Dark and told him that he can't kill Mark and it would be best to get him help. I could see Dark was getting really pissed, I then saw a bright light, and I was all of a sudden in Marks room where he records.

I went to go up to him but I couldn't move. I then saw Dark appeared behind him, he was about to stab him. I then yelled for Mark, he turned around and saw Dark as he was about to stab him, Dark tried to stab Mark but he dodged and grabbed the knife that he used on the other person that came in his room. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Mark sprinted towards him trying to stab him, but Dark dodged. I yelled at them to stop, but they didn't listen to me. They kept on fighting, and I kept on yelling. All of this, was all happening live, many people are seeing this happen. I've been yelling for what felt like forever, I couldn't yell anymore, my voice was so sore. All I could to do is watch Mark and Dark fighting, I tried to yell but my voice was gone. Then all of a sudden Dark vanished and appeared behind Mark, he then stabbed him. He then collapse to the ground, I went to run towards him but I still couldn't move. Then Dark glanced at me noticing I was trying to move, he then snapped his fingers, and I was able to move. I ran towards Mark, dropping to my knees, crying so much. I then felt something, pain? I didn't know what it was, I then looked up to see Dark staring at me with a shocked face, he then took a few steps back. I was confused I then felt strong pain in my eye, I screamed in pain, I screamed so loud that the whole universe could hear me. When my tears hit the floor I saw that they were green, the green tears were coming from my eye that was in pain. I looked around in the room, Dark was staring at me, still shocked. I then saw a mirror in the room, I got up and ran to the mirror. I looked into the mirror, and I remembered who I was... my name is... Jack. I was shocked to see what was happening to my eye, my right eye was green, and my tears were green from the right eye. My dyed green hair started to turn to a darker shade of green, the iris from my left eye was turning green, my ear started to get pointy, and there were black patters on my neck. I was so scared on what was happening, I looked at Dark and asked what the hell was going on. He said, that my dark side was taking over. He then had an evil smirk on his face, he then said something, "This is going to be fun". I looked at him with confusion, I then felt so much pain all over me, and I fell unconscious.

I woke up, I saw Dark leaning over me with a smirk on his face. I was so confused, he told me to look into the mirror. I glanced into the mirror, all of a sudden I felt different emotions. I felt evil, but I liked the felling, I laughed evilly, I then said, "It's good to be out of that body". I had an evil smirk on my face, Dark had an evil smirk on his face. He said, "I'm Darkiplier, nice to meet you" with is deep evil voice. I then said, "Hello, I'm Antisepticeye, nice to meet you" I said evilly. He then extended his hand to help me up, I extended my hand and grabbed his hand. He lifted me up, I wasn't used to being in a body, and this was my first time being out. I looked at Dark, he looked at me, we both smiled evilly and we said, "This is the start of a new and evil beginning".


End file.
